


The Truth Will Out

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Truth Will Out

"Severus?" Harry called when there was no answer at Severus's door. He tried the doorknob which opened at the touch of his hand. 

The slowly dying fire the only source of light, Harry stepped gingerly into the room. 

"Oh, God," he whispered as his eyes fell on Severus slumped over in his favorite chair. Harry grasped his wrist, searching for a pulse as he shouted _Ennervate!_ to no avail. 

A phial and a scrap of parchment were his only clues.

_Harry,_

_My only regret is that now you know I am a coward._

_Sincerely yours,  
Severus_

Harry wept.


End file.
